A Series of Unfortunate or Fortunate Pranks
by mcangel1976
Summary: What do Hunny on Red Bull, the twins, a dumbwaiter, pranks, Haruhi, and Kyoya all have in common? Somewhere in the universe the combination equals love for the cool and natural host. Hikaru and Kaoru are up to their old tricks, but they were not expecting these results. Somehow their pranks are pushing two people together and creating romance. Everything is backfiring.
1. Never Give a Bunny Red Bull

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters, but as with many here, I really wish I did.**

**A/N: Ok, a couple of you know that I have been trying to develop a story for over a year behind the idea that the twins gave Hunny Red Bull (shivers). Well, that idea lead into a few others and I started to think what if everything backfired and out of those mishaps Kyoya and Haruhi found love, and thus this story was born. I have been itching to write it for a while now and could no longer resist. It had to be written. Each chapter will cover a different prank. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 – Never Give a Bunny Red Bull

Even the best laid plans, which were supposed to be full proof, had a way of backfiring and creating results no one had expected to see… least of all the ones who were doing the planning. Hikaru and Kaoru only wanted to play a couple of pranks. How were they supposed to know that in the end it would push two unlikely hosts together and create a romance? That had definitely not been their intention. Wreak havoc? Yes. Torture Tamaki and others? Most definitely! Play match maker? NO! Especially not for the cool host and natural host.

It all started one bright and sunny afternoon soon after Hikaru and Kaoru started their second year at Ouran Private Academy's high school division. Hunny and Mori had moved onto their university studies, but would still visit the Host Club, never wanting to truly leave their friends. Everyone had advanced and after what happened at the Ouran Fair towards the end of the previous school year, the student body knew that Haruhi was a girl. It was kind of hard to hide that fact when she arrived wearing a chemise and had cleavage. No, they knew and although there were some who were mad and upset, most of the students accepted her for who she was, which was a relief to the female host.

I digress… As I was saying… It started one bright and sunny afternoon soon after Haruhi and the twins started their second year at Ouran. Due to a prank pulled earlier in the day (no one actually knew exactly who had done it, but some people suspected the Hitachiin twins), the fire alarm went off in one part of the school, which caused the sprinkler system to activate, which started to spray everything in that wing including the students, which caused a catastrophe in the halls as students rushed to get out of the rain of water. Needless to say students slipped, tripped over each other, pulled people down with them, got soaked, and school was cancelled for the remainder of the day… and the infirmary was fill to capacity and overflowing into the hall. However, Kyoya wouldn't let the hosts off that easily and called everyone to Music Room 3, which thankfully is located on the opposite end of the school and received no damage (or the twins, or whoever did this, would have paid dearly).

Before school that morning, the twins had stopped by a commoner's convenience store and picked up a couple cans of a special drink. Not only did they find they liked the drink, but they wanted to do a little experiment since they knew a certain bunny loving host would be coming to club that very day. Arriving at the music room, they put their plan into action. They poured the drink into a thermos, poured themselves a little taste and then waited. That was all it took.

Hunny ran burst through the double doors and immediately announced his presence, "Hey everybody!" As his gaze scanned the room, he a perplexed look overtook his boyish features, "Ano, where are all the girls? Takashi and I were a little late, but we didn't think we were this late."

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya stepped forward to explain, "Good afternoon Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai. It would seem that the East Wing of the school experienced a flash flood due to either a malfunction or some other reason." At this point, he gave Hikaru and Kaoru a very pointed look and watched as they shrank back a little in fear. Returning his attention to the man before him, he continued, "For that reason, we will not be having club activities today, but I thought we could hold a meeting instead."

"Sure thing Kyo-Chan!" The Loli Shota beamed and ran over to greet Haruhi. "Haru-Chan! How is school? Did you get caught in the flood?"

"Hi Hunny-senpai. No, but Tamaki-senpai did. However, I'm not sure why Kyoya-senpai didn't get wet since I thought they were in the same class," Haruhi answered, grinning at her friend.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was in a student council meeting in the administration offices," Kyoya spoke from behind the brunette, smirking when she jumped.

A chill crept up Haruhi's spine and her face held a look of abject horror at being busted by the Shadow King. Offering a nervous chuckle, she turned around slowly and gulped, "Well… you know I was just curious since Tamaki-senpai showed up looking like a drowned rat."

"Yes, apparently all the girls tried to save him and he kept getting pushed down into the water. It took him longer to escape than others."

Haruhi smiled suddenly, "As a prince, shouldn't he be the one rescuing the girls?"

"One would assume that is correct, but the girls were afraid that he would be trampled and wanted to remain close."

"Even though they were getting wet as well?"

"It is only water Haruhi," Kyoya chuckled a little and walked off with a small smile on his face towards his laptop. There was something that always drew him to Haruhi. He would see her out, feel like something was missing when she wasn't there, and she was always on his mind. His logical thinking told him that he had feelings beyond friendship for her, but another part of him fought that because he knew his best friend loved her and he owed Tamaki everything. That being said, no one stimulated Kyoya the way she did.

Haruhi watched Kyoya stroll off and had to tell her heart to calm down. For some reason whenever Kyoya smiled or engaged her in conversation, her heart rate would increase and she wasn't exactly sure why. It never happened with the other guys… just Kyoya. Actually, he didn't even have to engage her, he just had to be present. Her eyes sought him out and when she heard his tenor voice, a smile would unknowingly form on her lips. Why? She just didn't know.

Hunny watched the exchange with fascination and knew exactly what was going on. The two hosts had been dancing around this attraction since last school year and to this point no progress had been made; however, he made his cousin and promise that he would only observe and he would keep it… for this year only. If they still had not admitted their feelings by the time the next Ouran Fair came around, he was taking matters into his own hands.

"Mitsukuni, your cake is on the table," Mori stated coming up to join his cousin and the female host. He saw the wheels turning in the shorter man's head and wondered if he needed to rein him in now, before Hunny did something. Mentally shaking his head, he glanced down at the brunette next to him and patted her head, "Hi Haruhi."

"Hi Mori-senpai," she have him a beaming smile, "How is school going?"

"You two talk. I'm going to get some cake!" Hunny rushed off to where he would find his treasure trove of sweet, moist, fluffy goodness. Sitting there and stuffing his face, he barely noticed two people slink up beside him.

"Hunny-senpai," Hikaru addressed his senior.

"We have a new drink for you to try," Kaoru offered the thermos and a cup.

They looked at each other and then down at their friend and announced quietly (they didn't want someone else to overhear and they couldn't be sure where Tamaki was), "We found it at the commoner's supermarket."

"Oh, I want to try it!" Hunny excitedly exclaimed.

Without further hesitation, they poured him a large cup and watched as he chugged it all down, draining the glass. Their eyes grew. They weren't exactly expecting that, but they also couldn't turn back now.

Fifteen minutes later, Tamaki walked into the music room expecting to find order and finding utter chaos. He had had to run home in order to take a shower and change since he didn't have a spare uniform at school and had only returned… and it wasn't pretty. His jaw hitting the floor, his eyes popped out of his head and his first thought: he had to rescue Haruhi!

This is what happened…

After Hunny drank the special drink, he asked, "That was different, but I liked it! What is it?"

"Red Bull," Hikaru and Kaoru announced loudly together.

"EH?!" Came the reaction of everyone else in the room.

Haruhi deadpanned, "Red… Bull?"

"Red Bull?" Hunny gazed over at his cousin and inquired, "Takashi, can we get some on the way home?"

Shaking his head, Mori was firm in his denial, "No, Mitsukuni."

The bunny loving host's face dropped and he started to pout, "But Takashi, I want some!"

"No."

"Takashi. You're supposed to be my best friend!"

"No."

Seeing that this could go on forever, Haruhi stepped close to the prank's victim, "Hunny-senpai, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Haru-Chan! Why?"

"They gave you Red Bull."

"I know and I liked it!"

"Hunny-senpai, Red Bull is an energy drink."

"It is?"

"Yes."

"Well, I don't feel any different," Hunny declared and sat down to continue eating his cake.

The more he shoveled in, the more everyone around him would take a step back. This could not end well.

The twins had also started to back up, but they were laughing so hard they had to hold onto each other in order to stand up straight.

In less than ten minutes from the time he consumed a large glass of Red Bull, which was probably equal to two small cans of the drink, his head snapped up. His eyes held a glazed look about them and he started to tremble. Suddenly, he jumped up on the table and then did a flip and landed on the floor.

"Mitsukuni?" Mori called out and tried to approach him, and that was probably not the best thing to do.

Spinning around, Hunny giggled, "Let's spar Takashi!" He ran forward and grabbed Mori's arm and threw him to the floor.

Mori had been so stunned he didn't react until he was looking up at the ceiling.

Once his cousin had been taken out, the Loli Shota started running around the room like a maniac. First he pretended to be an airplane and then he grabbed the twins and started to juggle them proclaiming, "This is for throwing around me and Usa-Chan last year." He didn't sound angry and he had been giggling with glee the entire time, but no one was quite sure what was going on in that head of his. And how was he able to juggle two teens like they were nothing more than mere beanbags?

When Tamaki walked in, Kaoru had grabbed hold of the chandelier and refused to come down. He tried to grab his brother who was still being thrown into the air, however, he couldn't quite reach him. Leaning forward too much, he started to lose his grip and fell to the ground.

A scream rent the air and a flash of blond ran into the room. His target: Haruhi. "Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will save you!" Tamaki rushed quickly to Haruhi, but as he was passing Hunny, the shorter man got distracted and missed catching Hikaru and the older twin landed on the president.

As soon as Tamaki fell forward, he grabbed Haruhi's dress and would have ripped it off when he hit the floor, but Kyoya was faster and pulled the material out of Tamaki's grip and wrapped his arms around the female host. Gazing down into her eyes, he momentarily lost his train of thought, but quickly recovered and managed to whisper, "Are you alright Haruhi?"

Blushing, Haruhi nodded, "Yes, thank you Kyoya-senpai." She felt like their faces were getting closer and she could feel the heat of his body pushing into hers, but it was not meant to be.

Hunny felt excited and hyper and had the urge to run. Without paying attention to where he was going, he blew past Kyoya and Haruhi and brought them out of their reverie. In fact, he was running so fast, there were footprints left on the walls… yes, the walls.

Kyoya set Haruhi away from him, "Well, good. Now get this mess cleaned up before I start a new debt." He once again walked off and thanked whoever above that no one was conscious enough to see the small tinge of pink on his cheeks.

Standing there dazed for a moment, Haruhi snapped back to attention and glared at Kyoya's retreating back. "He can't start a new debt… can he?"

"I can and will," Kyoya remarked as he sat down at his table, his heart still racing.

It was times like these when it was best to just do what the Shadow King said instead of arguing. Thus Haruhi did just that, hoping she didn't have to clean the walls as she observed Hunny still running around them in circles. "Isn't that why these damn rich bastards have maids?" She mumbled under her breath, and then sweat dropped and looked behind her, crossing her fingers that a certain vice president hadn't heard that.

The others slowly got to their feet amidst moans and groans. What had happened? Mori was also still a little flabbergasted, but then everyone turned towards the twins. It was their fault. Even Tamaki sure the twins were behind this and he hadn't even been in the room.

As the hosts advanced towards them, Hikaru and Kaoru concluded that giving Hunny Red Bull had not been one of their brighter ideas. They hadn't expected him to react the way he did, or to throw them into the air, or that Kyoya would rescue Haruhi and almost kiss her. Yes, they had seen the interaction as they lay there in a daze. They learned that the Loli Shota was never allowed to have Red Bull again… or any other energy drink… ever!


	2. Humans Only, No Snakes Allowed

**A/N: Yes, never give Hunny Red Bull. That is the lesson for last week. LOL. This story is going to be a few chapters long. I have a few pranks that I came up with, and each chapter is a prank which will backfire. Enjoy the new one!**

Chapter 2 – Humans Only, No Snakes Allowed

For 12 days the twins behaved themselves. Only doing minor things here and there, but the last thing they wanted was to bring attention to themselves after the whole Red Bull debacle (which incidentally was the exactly amount of time it took for Hunny to stop asking for more Red Bull and thus also ended his continual reminder of what the twins had done the day Ouran flooded – which to this day no one could prove was or was not the twins work).

It had taken four days to clean the walls after Hunny ran around them like a race track leaving a ring of shoe prints in his wake. The first day, Kyoya had told the twins to scrub them, but when they started to peel the paint from the walls instead of cleaning, the Shadow King released his demon aura and decided it was probably best to get the maids to clean them; which he made the Hitachiin twins pay for the cleaning and then subsequent repainting of music room three. It was not an experience they wanted ever again. Thus they behaved, but they were at the end of their tether. For the past 12 days, they haven't even bothered Haruhi or incited Tamaki into his overly possessive daddy act in fear of what might happen to them. IT WAS PURE TORTURE! They needed to do something or they would completely fall off the deep end and Kyoya would be preparing one large padded cell at one of the Ootori hospitals.

As it turned out, an opportunity they could not ignore presented itself the morning of the thirteenth day.

Everyone should have known the peace and serenity could not last. Hikaru and Kaoru were not made to behave 24/7, and they were bound to snap sooner or later. They should have expected that the number 13 was as unlucky as most commoners said it was.

That morning, Tamaki had decided that all of the hosts needed to meet first thing in the morning and have coffee together. Grumbling, his friends finally agreed because sometimes it was easy to go along with him than to fight his plans… he was going to get his way eventually. Besides, waking up early and meeting at the school for coffee was a lot better than some of the plans the blond came up with.

And then the twins struck…

Let me back up for a second. On the way to school, Hikaru and Kaoru had seen something on the side of the road and suddenly a thought struck them and they decided to make a brief stop (and no it wasn't for Red Bull. They didn't want to get that drink within 100 yards of Hunny). Getting out of the car, they scoured for the perfect item to bring to coffee and finally found it. It would be perfect!

Pulling up in their car, they got out amidst the shrilling cries of screaming girls. They turned and gazed longingly into each other's eyes and their faces moved closer… closer. Just as their lips were about to touch, Kaoru whispered, "Not here Hikaru. Everyone is watching." Hikaru's soft reply came next, "Keep your eyes only on me Kaoru. You don't have to worry about anyone else." The screams of MOE grew louder, deafening.

A certain brunette girl walked by them and scoffed, "Will you two quit it already. We're going to be late."

"You know you like it," the twins proclaimed together and followed her into the school, their held firmly package in Hikaru's hands.

Haruhi noticed the bag, and she should have asked about it, but one thing she had learned over the last year, when it came to the twins, it was always better to be kept in the dark. She did not want to know beforehand because then she could claim plausible deniability. She didn't know and therefore she could not be held responsible. Okay, so it might not work with Kyoya because Kyoya was the ultimate Shadow King (regardless of how handsome she found him… he was a host, they were all handsome), but it would work with the others and it might get her out of cleaning up the mess. Or at least she hoped it would. Fingers crossed. Sometimes when Kyoya was dishing out the punishments, she found herself trapped and unable to get out of his web.

Walking into music room three, still clean and appearing untouched by either student or faculty, the trio was the last to arrive. Everyone was already seated at the table. Kyoya furiously typing away at something on the computer, Hunny eating a slice of cake (and no one failed to miss the fact there were four more slices sitting in front of him waiting to be eaten), Mori sitting next to him and making sure his cousin didn't make a mess, and Tamaki trying to get Kyoya's attention and whining because his "precious daughter had not arrived yet." Haruhi groaned and face palmed as she started to approach the table slowly and carefully. It was best not to make any sudden movements because when she did…

Tamaki's Haruhi sensors started to alert him that she was near. Whipping his head around, he found her walking closer and closer to the table, the twins hanging on her, their arms wrapped around her waist. He couldn't control himself; jumping out of his chair (which overturned in his rush), he ran towards the brunette and pulled her into his arms in a gentle hug prying her away from the twins… at least that is what he pictured in his head (and oddly enough Hikaru and Kaoru had not fought him).

**_Inner mind theatre, the curtain rises (applause)…_**

_Haruhi's joy at seeing Tamaki came in second only to his happiness at seeing her. They had been parted for too long. Even an hour was too much time to go without gazing upon each other's visages. And now that they had been reunited, neither wanted to be apart. They wrapped their arms around each other and held tight. Nothing could separate them. _

_"__Oh Tamaki-senpai, I missed you so. I couldn't sleep because you weren't beside me," Haruhi whimpered, a single tear streaming down her face. _

_Holding her a little tighter, Tamaki said, "Do not fret my princess because even when we are apart, we can meet each other in our dreams. Take solace in the fact that I will never truly leave you."_

**_Curtain closes on inner mind theatre (applause… or crickets)…_**

"Oh Haruhi, I know you missed daddy as much as he missed you!" Tamaki squeezed harder.

In his mind, he might have thought she was hugging him back, but in reality, Haruhi felt like she was being suffocated. She tried waving her arms in a crazy manner, hitting him, pushing him away, nothing worked. And she couldn't call for Mori's help because Tamaki held her face against his chest and she couldn't catch a breath let alone use her mouth to give form to words. Anything escaping came out as nothing but muffled noises.

"Hey boss, are you trying to kill her?" Hikaru asked, noticing Haruhi's neck was starting to turn blue, and figuring her face looked much the same.

"Well they say love kills," Kaoru chortled.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO DOPPELGANGERS! Haruhi loves her daddy! Don't you my little Haruhi," Tamaki questioned as he pushed the girl slightly away from him.

Breathing heavily, Haruhi tried to take in as much air as possible, but she started to feel light headed as she responded breathlessly, "I do love my father, but for the millionth time, you are not him." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw something moving. Turning her head slowly and ignoring the rants coming from her friend, her eyes widened and her eyes immediately went to the twins who were lying on the floor laughing hysterically. The bag had been dropped and now slithering along the floor of the club, two snakes. "Senpai, I think we need to move towards the table." She was more afraid for him than her since she wasn't afraid, but she didn't know if he would be or not.

"Why?" The blond stopped in the middle of his sobbing tirade to ask.

Haruhi could only point fearful of his reaction. She didn't believe the snakes were poisonous, otherwise the twins would not have brought them to school… then again, this was the twins and one never knew what they were thinking half the time. The snakes could very well be poisonous. Preparing herself for his reaction, she stiffened and waited… she should have run away.

Following the direction of where she pointed, the blond squealed and the picked her up, "DON'T WORRY HARUHI! DADDY WILL SAVE YOU!" He ran in the opposite direction and slipped on a banana peel that had been left in the middle of the floor and because Haruhi was being carried overhead so that the snakes could not reach her, he threw her through the air like a football.

Mori tried to catch her, but she was too far away. Hunny was busy eating cake and didn't realize what was going on until it was too late to react in order to save her. Her only hope was Kyoya, and she knew he would make her pay for this.

Shaking his head, Kyoya grabbed her out of the air before she could hit the wall. They just had the walls refinished and cleaned; he did not want them to be messed up so soon. Setting her on her feet, he let her go and noticed she wobbled and reacted quickly to prevent her from falling. What was the point of saving her if he was going to just let her fall? Grabbing her hand, he yanked her against his body and his nose hit her head. Ouch! But maybe, just maybe his lips brushed against her forehead as well. Pushing her away and holding her at an arms distance away, he inquired, "Are you alright Haruhi?"

"Yes, thank you Kyoya-senpai," she answered. Hadn't this happened just recently? She was sure she was experiencing déjà vu.

He didn't trust her legs to hold her up and therefore the Shadow King helped her into a chair. Whispering, he told her, "When you are steady on your feet, I want you to clean up these dishes."

"But Kyoya-senpai…"

"But what? Due to your negligence Tamaki overreacted. Clean up the dishes." He stepped away from her and adjusted his glasses, "Hikaru, Kaoru, catch the snakes and dispose of them properly. For the next two weeks, you will be volunteering in the kendo and karate clubs as practice dummies. What were you thinking bringing those things in here? You are lucky that it was only us this morning. If there had been customers in here, we would have had a stampede. Tamaki get up off the floor. You're not dead… yet. However, I'm sure I can arrange something for you."

"But mommy, those shady twins brought…"

"I am well aware of what they brought with them and I am dealing with them."

Hikaru and Kaoru grumbled under their breath as they caught the snakes and took them outside. Both of them had seen Kyoya catch and rescue Haruhi, and they had seen the bespectacled teen hold her close. In addition, Kaoru could have sworn Kyoya's lips made contact with the girl's head. What did this mean? Did the Shadow King have feelings for Haruhi? Surely not. No, this was not possible. Haruhi was at best a friend, and probably more just someone who had merit for him. Allowing her to get hurt would decrease profits and affect the bottom line. No, Kyoya was not interested in Haruhi.

"Hey Kaoru?"

"Yah Hikaru?"

"So what do we want to do next time?"

The younger twin looked at his brother and suddenly both of them broke out in smiles. Together they declared, "Something to pay Kyoya back!"


	3. Rotten Eggs

**A/N: For those of you who are waiting on Please to be updated, look for that tomorrow. I am flipping the order of these two since I still have some work to do on Please and this chapter was closer to completion. Those crazy twins. I guess we will have to see what happens next. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3 – Rotten Eggs

They were biding their time before they outright attacked the Shadow King of Ouran. Pranksters, the twins were, but they weren't idiots (no matter what anyone else said), and they wanted to live long enough to complete their bucket list. Actually it was more like a list of pranks and jokes they wanted to dish out before they died. Rumor had it (or at least this is what has been said) there are well over 5,000 items on their list all contained in a mysterious red book… because black is too dull and would be too much like a certain glasses wearing vice president in the Host Club.

So they waited and watched and waited some more. Their time for revenge, their moment to shine, would come soon enough. For now, they would continue with their sacred list.

After the last two major incidents seemed to create an air of romance and a special moment or spark between the cool host and natural host, Hikaru and Kaoru decided it was best that their deviousness targeted victims, I mean students, other than the Host Club members, which essentially meant the entire school was their playground… only this time they wouldn't play with the sprinklers, but hey, they had yet to be caught for that particular scheme (and you don't know it was them either dear reader. SHHHHH!).

As they flipped through their cherished list, their eyes fell upon the perfect scheme. It would not only create a small bit of havoc, but it would cross off yet another item in their book, In addition it would be impossible for Kyoya and Haruhi to be pushed together by this small, simple, barely worth mentioning joke (but I will since it is all part of the story).

Planning took less than two days and then quietly at midnight the day after they started scheming, they broke into the school; which was easier than they thought it would be, especially given what they had done. Before picking the lock and entering the school building, they tapped into the school's power supply and disrupted it momentarily. While the guards were busy with that, Hikaru and Kaoru made their way through the halls. They needed to get to the telecommunications room where the wires for the security cameras could be found. Disrupting the signal from the camera, the twins quietly laughed knowing that when the guards got back to the security desk, they would be watching episodes of the Three Stooges.

Slinking towards one of the classrooms, they quickly entered and began preparing. It wouldn't take much. Just a few chemicals, a couple balloons, some string, some duct tape, and a few cheap cell phones from the commoner's corner store. The timing had to be perfect.

As soon as they were done planting their "presents", Kaoru heard footsteps coming towards them and silently warned his brother by tackling him to the ground before dragging him to a supply closet and throwing him in. Climbing in after him, the younger of the twins shut the door right before the door to the classroom opened. They had almost been caught, but almost only counts in horseshoes and hand grenades (or so I'm told).

They waited twenty minutes before they decided it was safe. Opening the door less than an inch, they carefully surveyed their surroundings and left as quickly as they could. It had been a close call. The moment they were home and safely ensconced in their beds, they released a sigh of relief.

The next morning proved to be a difficult morning for Hikaru and Kaoru. They didn't want to wake up, but they did; although it was only because they wanted to see their "gift" unfurl. And besides, since it was Friday, they knew they would be able to sleep in late the following morning… as long as Tamaki didn't come up with some insane plan to experience the life of a commoner. If he did that, well their list gave them a few options for dealing with an overzealous Host Club King as well.

Arriving at school, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared bored out of their minds… in addition to being so tired their eyes were barely staying open. They really should have rethought planting their "presents" in the middle of the night. It made for two very tired devil twins.

"Are you two alright?" Haruhi questioned giving them a dubious look. To her, it appeared as if they could keel over at any moment.

"Yah," Hikaru yawned.

Kaoru nodded, "Just fine."

"Are you sure? Let me guess your 'fighting' again," she remarked and used air quotes to emphasize the word fighting. It wasn't that she truly believed they were since they never did, and the one fight they seemed to get into was nothing more than one big joke because they had been bored. A pair of mischievous twins with time on their hands was a dangerous combination in Haruhi's eyes.

This comment seemed to perk them up and their arms immediately wrapped around each other. Looking deeply into his brother's eyes, Hikaru remarked, "I would never fight with someone as beautiful and loving as Kaoru. I would go to the devil before I hurt my brother… my love."

"Hikaru," Kaoru whimpered, his face moving ever closer to his brother's. Just before they were about to lock lips, they turned their smirking faces towards their friend.

"Whatever. You two are hopeless," she grumbled and walked off leaving her friends alone. Whatever they were up to, she didn't want to have any part of it.

A cellphone signal could be a dangerous thing. Calling a certain number and letting that connect with a cheap untraceable cellphone, has been known to set off a series of chain reactions. And in the case of Ouran Private Academy, it was no different.

Pressing talk, Hikaru and Kaoru each called a different number and then hung up as soon as the first explosion was heard. They couldn't help the small laugh that escaped them.

Heads popped up when they heard what sounded like a bomb, but that was impossible. Wasn't it? Surely the school had top of the line security since the children of the wealthy and elite attended Ouran. Another explosion and screams could be heard in the halls.

Opening up to the door to class 2-A, the class rep stuck his head out and immediately regretted it. The halls were filled with a yellow smoke and smelled like rotten eggs. Another explosion sounded in one of the classrooms its students ran out of it as quickly as possible. The class rep's glasses cracked slightly at the scene unfolding before him. Of course it could have been the smell because it was pretty bad.

"What do you think you're doing? Shut the door and someone open a window," Haruhi instructed pulling her friend back into the room and glaring at Hikaru and Kaoru. Storming her way over to them, she asked, "What the hell did you two do?"

"Do?" Hikaru simpered trying to contain his mirth.

Kaoru was less able to hold anything in and started to laugh, "Yah, we didn't do anything."

"HARUHI!" The door flew open and Tamaki appeared amidst a cloud of yellow smoke. His wild eyes scanned the room and as soon as they spotted his target, he charged… his hair still smoking. Apparently he spotted the small balloon and decided to poke it right before it exploded in his face.

As he ran by, students held their noses to prevent themselves from smell the horrible smell of rotten eggs. Some decided to leap out the open windows in order to save themselves, and unfortunately some of the girls swooned in Tamaki's wake.

Stepping to the side, Haruhi dodged her friend and giggled when the blond embraced Hikaru instead. Served the twins right after what they did to the school, and she was 99% positive this had their names written all over it.

The really bad after affects came next. Due to Tamaki's sudden appearance, the students who had not fainted or jumped out the window decided to exit the room as quickly as possible creating a small stampede to add to the one already in the halls. Unfortunately for Haruhi, the crowd carried her petite body right along with them. She could have probably crowd surfed if she really wanted to… she didn't.

As the crowd carried her out, Hikaru yelled at his blond friend, "Boss, I know you love me, but you should know, your little girl is gone." It wasn't that he wanted Tamaki to try and grab Haruhi, but it was better than for the older teen to keep embracing him. How embarrassing!

Tamaki yelped and his eyes popped open. He really had been cuddling one of the twins instead of his precious daughter the entire time. Pushing the younger host away from him, he yelled, "This is all your fault you evil doppelgangers!"

"Our fault?" The twins gasped together, "How is it our fault?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure this is all your doing!" He started to run out the door screaming, "Don't worry Haruhi, daddy will save you!"

Not ones to miss the action, the twins followed their leader because where Tamaki was, there was always an opportunity to tease him.

No one expected what came next.

Haruhi lost her bearings in the push of the crowd and felt like if she didn't escape, it could mean certain doom. If Mori and Hunny were there, she could easily call to them and allow them to rescue her, but they were at university and therefore they were not there to play superhero.

And then suddenly, the crowd came to a screeching halt. All except Haruhi. She kept flying forward and face planted against something solid… and blue… with a crisp white shirt… and a tie. This wasn't good. Slowly lifting her head, she started to apologize, "I'm sor…ry." She was so dead. "Kyoya-senpai! I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop and they were carrying me away… and…and…" She was definitely a dead woman. What would happen to her things since she didn't have a will?

"Mommy, don't hurt her. It was the shady twins fault!" Tamaki cried out from somewhere in the middle of the crowd, which was starting to part like the Red Sea for him considering he still smelled of rotten egg (gotta love sulfur bombs).

"Tamaki, go to the music room… no, don't do that. Go to the gym and take a shower. You stink!" Kyoya ordered, his arms still wrapped around Haruhi from when she collided with him. If he were to admit the truth, he would say he liked her there. He liked holding her and he didn't want to let her go; however, he was not about to admit that to anyone right now.

The princely type was taken aback and whined, "Mommy, why are you saying such mean things?"

"Have you smelled yourself lately?"

Lifting his arm and sniffing it, the blond almost passed out from the smell (how he didn't smell it before, I have no clue), "Mommy, it was them. Punish them!"

"Go and take a shower!" Glaring at the crowd, Kyoya informed them, "Everyone else, the principal would like everyone to go to the auditorium. Do not go through the halls where the smoke has been located." His eyes met with those of the twins, "Hikaru, you smell too. What were you doing canoodling with our prince? I would suggest you also take a shower." He would deal with them later, when he could actually prove they were behind this. And he would prove it. Glancing down at the woman in his arms, he asked, "Are you alright? If you keep this up, I might actually create a new debt. You seem to be in need of rescue an exorbitant amount of times lately."

Frowning, she narrowed her eyes and snapped as she took a step back, "Well excuse me for being attacked by you damn rich bastards!" She would never admit that she didn't want to leave his embrace and wished he would have pulled her closer. She would never admit that her heart was racing and her pulse pounding, not from the crowd, but from the one and only Shadow King. Never.

Just as she was about to leave him standing there, the crowd pushed her towards Kyoya once again, but this time their lips mashed together. Eyes widening, she took a step back after a few seconds, her face glowing in its redness, "I'm sorry… I didn't…"

"Go to the auditorium," Kyoya instructed and watched as she walked off in a daze.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru turned around to see the entire exchange. Their eyes grew wide and started to pop out before turning into white lifeless spheres. Their pallor turned slightly blue right before their souls started to float out of their open mouths, their jaws resting on the floor.

Deciding it was best to ignore the trio, Kyoya followed the crowd to the auditorium. Maybe, just maybe, the twins prank wasn't so bad. If only it hadn't smelled god awful.


	4. Wrestling With Chocolate Pudding

**A/N: When I was a sophomore in high school, I had a chemistry teacher that showed us how to make sulfur bombs (of course he also showed us the step by step process of making moonshine) and that is where I got the idea. He was voted favorite teacher by the students… can you guess why? I could always imagine the twins doing something like that and had to write about it. Enjoy!**

**FYI… I wanted to give all of you fair warning. I am going to be gone a good part of October. I am going to Comic Con in Virginia and will be staying with my sister for a couple weeks. About a week after I get back, I will be headed to the Mayo Clinic for a week. I will be updating, but it will be sporadic. Sorry about that, but it can't be helped. I will be back full time in November.**

Chapter 4 – Wrestling With Chocolate Pudding

After the twins set off the sulfur bombs in the school, they decided once again to lay low. Of course that could have been because Kyoya had found proof that they were the ones that planted the horrific smelling devices and sufficiently punished them. Plus once the school realized what they had done, they had been suspended for a week (the school didn't want to offend the Hitachiin family too much). To the twins, it was a vacation; however, when they got back to school… well it still gave them shudders.

**_Flashback…_**

_In order to make sure the twins learned their lesson, and to make up for lost profits due to their absence from the Host Club, Kyoya had arranged a suitable punishment… or two. _

_For the first stage of their punishment, the twins were given a little something to change into: a costume to host in if you will (and when I say little, I mean little). They were each handed a box and told to go change. Yells of denial and screams of shock could be heard coming from the back room. _

_"__Are they okay in there Kyoya-senpai? What did you give them?" Haruhi asked her friend as she came to stand next to him. Since he was the one that handed the twins their "gifts", he would know exactly why Hikaru and Kaoru were creating such a loud commotion. Thankfully the Host Club doors had yet to open; the squawking might have sent the girls running the other way. _

_"__Nothing of any consequence, Haruhi. I just handed them their costumes for the day. Based on the event we will be hosting for the ladies, they have exactly what they need," Kyoya cryptically spoke, pushing up his glasses before turning a smirking face upon the brunette next to him. _

_It could have been the gleam in his eyes… or more precisely his glasses since she couldn't actually see his eyes at that moment, but chills ran up the spine of the natural host as she sweat dropped and she suddenly wanted to be anywhere but there. However, she didn't flee like she should have and interrogated her friend further, "What exactly is today's event Kyoya-senpai?" Her words were hesitant and she prayed he wouldn't turn his wrath on her for asking, but none of them knew exactly what today's event was. They were all just told that they would be doing something special for the ladies and that he had hired a professional photographer. Kyoya-senpai spending money like that? It had to be something huge that would make a ton of money!_

_Smiling, the bespectacled man looked towards the doors again and stated, "It will be an unforgettable… treat."_

_"__Kyo-Chan, is it dessert?" Hunny bounded up to the vice president, his cousin following closely behind. _

_Another cryptic response, "You could say that."_

_"__Can I help to?" The Loli Shota host was excited, and if it had something to do with sweets and dessert, he wanted in._

_Tamaki started to jump up and down, "ME TOO! ME TOO!"_

_Shaking his head, Kyoya explained, "Not this time, but I did set aside some pudding for Hunny-senpai in the kitchen."_

_"__But mommy, I want to…"_

_"__No. This is for the twins and the twins alone. Trust me when I say, you will not want to wear their cosplay outfits today," Kyoya scolded. _

_Dejected, Tamaki trudged over to his corner and started to grow mushrooms. _

_Pudding? Why would the Shadow King have pudding today? And what did he mean by treat and dessert? Haruhi's head was spinning with questions that were better left unspoken for now, although, she had a feeling the costumes and the pudding would be tied together by the end of the day. "I'm going to go make the tea," she muttered and left her friends standing there. _

_"__Daddy will help!" Tamaki snapped out of his personal pity party and ran to follow the brunette. _

_She really didn't need or want the help, but she had a feeling if she sent Tamaki back to his corner of woe, Kyoya would say and do something about it. It was alright for him to do, but not her. Life in the Host Club was still way too skewed for her liking, but these were her friends and she wasn't going to give them up… and besides, here she could still be around Kyoya. Not that she would ever admit that she wanted to be around the crabby Shadow King. Why had she fallen for him of all people? Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and the twins had much better personalities. Still there was a strength in Kyoya the others did have. He cared for his friends, but didn't want to act like it. He was good looking, as all the hosts were, however, he stayed in the background and allowed the others to shine. He wasn't overbearing, which means he didn't shove himself into her personal life like the others. And then there was the loneliness she could see in the depths of his eyes. He tried to hide it, but she could see it. It called out to her and she wanted to help him… help him what? Get rid of it? Be there for him? She could do that as a friend, and that is all she will ever be in his eyes, and yet, part of her craved more. Lifting her hand to her lips, she could still feel the heat of his lips pressed hard against hers, and she dreamed of it happening again. Stupid wants and dreams. That was never going to happen. Shaking her head, she started on her task, Tamaki shadowing her more than helping. She was used to that though. _

_Standing in front of the doors that lead to the changing rooms, Kyoya called out, "If you don't put on your outfits, I will hire Renge to help you change." _

_That particular threat seemed to do the trick and suddenly, the twins sounded more accepting of their fate. "NO!" They cried out together, their voices ringing through the music room like a choir of… well not angels. _

_"__We're changing Kyoya-senpai!" Hikaru yelled. A gulp could be heard even outside the doors. _

_"__See that you do, and quickly. It is almost time to open the doors," the Shadow King simpered. _

_It took about ten more minutes before the click of the lock could be heard from the door and it swung open. Standing in the open doorway was Hikaru, and behind him trying to hide behind him was Kaoru. They were both in speedos. _

_Exiting the kitchen with a tray laden with cake, Haruhi emptied it and then turned around to find her friends standing there, their faces glowing red, in two of the smallest bathing suits she had ever seen. The tray clattered to the floor, as did her jaw. She was stupefied. _

_"__Um mommy, why are Hikaru and Kaoru only wearing underwear?" Tamaki questioned his friend, and then it dawned on him… Haruhi was looking at the twins when they weren't wearing any clothes! "NO! Don't look Haruhi. Daddy will protect you!" He tried to cover her eyes and then stood in front of her, blocking her view. _

_Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and answered, "They are not in underwear. That is the latest in speedo fashion. They will be completing their hosting duties while donning the bathing suits and at the end of club, they will be wrestling each other in pudding. The girls will get to see skin and a show. It should be very entertaining."_

_"__Don't you mean profitable senpai?" Haruhi muttered loud enough for the others to hear her. By some miracle, or maybe she was in shock, or maybe she didn't want to see her friends dressed thusly, she allowed Tamaki to continue shielding her. _

_His smile turned into more of a leer and his eyes narrowed. Looking over his shoulder, he said, "I do believe it will be profitable and possibly teach a couple of twins about planting stink bombs throughout the school."_

_"__Weren't they already suspended?" Tamaki questioned, his head tilting to the side. _

_"__Tamaki, how long did it take before you got rid of the smell?"_

_"__A week."_

_"__And that is all they were suspended for. They sat at home and did nothing, and probably acted like they were on vacation. I believe this is more fitting… don't you?"_

_Tamaki deadpanned. He didn't know what to say because in that moment, he was afraid of his best friend… again, "If-If you say so mommy."_

_"__I do."_

_Hikaru and Kaoru wanted to protest, but they didn't know how to go up against the Shadow King. Taking in a deep breath, they wrapped their arms around each other and spoke up, "We will endure!" They had to because there was no other choice, and they would just add this to the reasons to get revenge later on. First the moments stolen with Haruhi, then the kiss, and now this! It wasn't to be born! _

_As the Host Club opened their doors and welcomed the girls, the other hosts tried to look anywhere but the two little devils. They just… couldn't. Haruhi did what she could to stay away as well, but when they grabbed her and started kissing her cheeks and calling her their toy, she had a hard time breaking away. First, she didn't know where to push and second, her arms were trapped. However, Kyoya came to her rescue by pulling her away from Hikaru and Kaoru before Tamaki could run up to them, and a glare from the Shadow King sent them scurrying back to their sections. _

_"__Thank you senpai," Haruhi grinned, relieved to be free of her mostly naked friends and that it was Kyoya that had saved her. And then she wanted to slap him in the next instant. _

_"__Stop provoking them Haruhi and get back to work. You may not have a debt this time around, but that doesn't mean you can slack off," Kyoya chastised and walked off towards his table. It had truly bothered him to see her caught in the twins' arms, and he didn't like feeling jealous._

_Fuming, the twins turned the smiling faces towards the girls. They had seen the way Kyoya looked at Haruhi. Why was everything they did backfiring? Was this some twisted joke from fate? Karma coming to bite them in the ass? The list against Kyoya was growing._

_The girls loved seeing Hikaru and Kaoru in their bathing suits, and the twins were felt up more times than they care to count. For such ladylike customers, the girls seemed to have a perverted side when faced with a host in a skimpy speedo. The bathing suits didn't leave much to the imagination. At the end of club time, the twins wrestled around in chocolate pudding and the girls were able to make bets on who one… as well as preorder their copy of pictures and video from the day. The profits even surpassed what Kyoya had been expecting by 43%. _

**_End flashback…_**

They waited a month and then struck again. According to sources, the dance club would be practicing their tap routine today… and with Hikaru and Kaoru involved, it would be explosive.


	5. An Explosive Dance Routine

**A/N: So sorry for the disappearing act. Got a little crazier than I thought it would, but I am back to writing again. This next treat comes from my father. Whenever I go back to Hawaii, he and my uncle seem to reminisce about the tricks they pulled in school… putting explosive material on the floor right before someone walks on it with tap shoes was one of them. I have been assured no one ever got physically hurt; they just got really scared. Can't you just picture it? Yikes! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – An Explosive Dance Routine

A month. A whole month without so much as a wrong twitch. How had the twins managed to be good for a whole month? They hadn't even really done anything harmful during hosting hours either. Small pranks, but then again, they were the "little devil" types. It was expected that they would be… well, a little devious. However, in the future when everyone looked back on what happened on this momentous day, the first thing on everyone's minds (or maybe second), "We should have known they would try something! They got us again!" That is after the initial shock wore off.

For a week everything around Ouran was quiet while the twins were left to their own devices at home. Suspension might have allowed the others in the school to relax, however, the members of the Host Club could only sit there and ponder exactly what the twins were plotting next. Put them in school and at least they had something to keep them busy periodically; however, at home, alone with a lot of free time on their hands… they could be plotting the end of the world as everyone currently knew it today.

The week after the twins returned, everyone was on high alert and Kyoya had hoped to ensure the twins behaved by arranging their chocolate pudding punishment. After the vice president had suitably punished the redheads, the other members of the host club were on edge and were counting down how long it would take before Hikaru and Kaoru attempted to get retribution. Some were more anxious than others. Every time Tamaki ran into the twins, he would try to act normal, but would jump and run away the moment they snickered and yelled, "BOO!" If Haruhi was in the vicinity, she came with him because she really had no choice when he grabbed her and ran at high speeds, her body floating in the wind. He had to protect his precious daughter and he really didn't want to see the Shadow King do so any longer. That kiss when the school had been bombed, still gave him shudders today (mommy and daughter kissing was bad), and what made that worse was, he could still smell the stench that lingered on him. Sometimes he still thought he smelled like those sulfur bombs… and the smell of eggs. He hasn't had eggs since the incident.

Two weeks passed after their punishment and nothing happened. Three weeks and everyone thought they could relax a little. Tamaki stopped jumping, and Haruhi no longer suffered from whiplash. However, there were still a couple people who could see the wheels turning in Hikaru and Kaoru's heads. Those twins were not to be trusted.

A month passed since the twins endured their brutal punishment (well brutal in their eyes, Kyoya could have done much worse to them). Tamaki seemed like his normally bubbly self. Kyoya was… well Kyoya was the Shadow King. Haruhi acted much like she had after she joined the Host Club (so normal). Hunny still scarfed down his cake, Mori still watched over his charge; and yet, Hikaru and Kaoru could also feel those eyes on them. They knew they needed to be careful, but a month had passed and the suspicious air hanging around the school had disappeared. Now was the time to act!

The dance club practices different routines from various genres of the art: ballet, modern, funk, jazz, hip hop, tap, etc. And when the time for tap arrived, the twins knew exactly what to do. According to sources, today was the day the club would be learning a new tap routine, however, before they learned the new routine, they would practice basic skills. At least that was the modem operandi in the past… today things would be a little different.

Before the club arrived, and actually it all started the morning before the club began, Hikaru and Kaoru placed a sign outside the door stating the dance room was closed for cleaning – not that they expected anyone to enter since no one was scheduled to use the room until the dance club used it. Once they were sure the room would remain undisturbed, they got to work.

Pulling out a glass container, Hikaru poured the contents into a bucket as he remarked, "There are times such as these when a knowledge of chemistry is very handy." His comment was followed by a quiet laugh… couldn't alert anyone outside the room to their presence, and even if the room was soundproof, they rather not take the chance. Some might have called the sound malicious or dark, or at the very least devious, but his brother would say different. To him, it was a normal mischievous laugh.

"Oh you mean like this or what we did to the boss last month?" Kaoru barked, unable to contain his mirth as well as his older sibling.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault Tono decided to get face to face with the bomb. He is just too curious."

"Yah, admit it. You purposely put the device where he would find it knowing his curiosity would get the better of him."

Hikaru smirked, "Maybe."

Both brothers howled with amusement. That is until they heard the door knob jingle and they had to immediately put their hands over their mouths. They didn't want to be caught yet. Not that they wanted to be caught later, but that was preferable to an early capture. The handle stopped moving as soon as whoever was on the other side noticed the door was locked, and the twins breathed a sigh of relief. They needed to move fast. Looking at each other, they said at the same time, "Let's get mopping."

By the time the Hitachiin twins were finished, the entire floor had been mopped twice with whatever solution Hikaru had created. Now it was ready for the dance class and of course the tap shoes.

Now the twins, knowing they would not be in the room at the time, planted a few well hidden cameras. They wanted to be able to enjoy the fruits of their labor first hand and not only through the grapevine. However, what they didn't know is that they wouldn't have to wait to watch the recording, they would be a witness to the debacle first hand; and once again Haruhi and Kyoya would…

Arriving at music room three, Hikaru and Kaoru were prepared to sit in their section, tease their blond leader, host their clients, and then return home for quality television viewing; however, when they arrived, they were informed otherwise.

"Don't get too comfortable. Today the Host Club will be meeting in rehearsal hall six," Kyoya stated shutting down his laptop and slipping it into his bag.

"Six? Isn't that…?" Hikaru began.

Kaoru glanced at his brother and then his eyes wandered to the hidden eyes of the vice president, "Where the dance club practices?"

"That is correct," the Shadow King answered, pushing up his glasses. Something was going on. He didn't know what or who was involved, but it was the tingle on the back of his neck. Call it a super power or whatever; Kyoya knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that the twins had done something bad. However, without proof, he couldn't exactly accuse them, "Is that a problem?"

Holding out their hands as if to ward him off, they both quickly reassured him, "No, nothing at all."

"Hikaru, Kaoru, I want you to be on your best behavior when we greet the ladies of the dance club. My little girl is participating and I don't want you to make fun of her. You could so easily hurt her feelings and cause her to cry. I WON'T HAVE IT!" Tamaki wailed.

This wasn't good. "Haruhi?"

"Yes. The dance club has graciously agreed to teach Haruhi some grace. Since she is on the clumsy side, this will help her. Her father requested she learn a little more poise," Kyoya explained. "Now if we are done here, let's go. I do not want to be late."

"Aren't they doing tap today?" Kaoru questioned.

Hikaru asked, "Wouldn't ballet be better for poise?"

With tears running down his face, Tamaki replied, "I tried to tell her that, but she wouldn't agree. Mommy had to finally convince her to do tap."

The situation went from being not good to deadly in the blink of an eye.

"What did you two do?" Kyoya's eyes had locked on the twins. They were sweating a little more, looked nervous, and were fidgety. This was not normal behavior and gave them away. "You did something to the dance club. What is it?"

"Mommy, our sons would never do something like that. You can't just…" Tamaki attempted to defend the twins.

Kyoya held up a hand to stop his best friend, "Look at them. They are displaying classic signs of a cornered prey." Returning his focus to the redheads, he demanded, "What did you two do?"

There was a small possibility that if Hunny and Mori were there that day, then the twins would have someone to help them… to shield them from the danger of the Shadow King (very small possibility). That being said, neither graduated member was present and they would have to deal with Kyoya alone. Together they proclaimed, "We didn't do anything!"

Tingles grew. Kyoya could no longer wait for the twins to come clean. If something was going to happen, he needed to get to the rehearsal room pronto; however, he needed it to look as if he wasn't in a rush to get to Haruhi. Shaking his head, he ordered, "Let's go and watch our 'daughter'." Originally he believed that Haruhi could do this alone, but the dance club was adamant about all of the hosts attending, and being the cool and perfect host he was, he made sure the Host Club graciously accepted the invitation.

Throwing open the door with a little more force than necessary, Kyoya entered the room and surveyed his surrounded. Everything looked… completely normal. What had the twins done? They had to have done something, and he truly believed that whatever it was, it would be easily noticeable, but it wasn't. Nothing could be seen in the practically empty room except mirrors, a few dance bars, and a large stereo system. Empty. Completely normal. Not good.

He sniffed the air. It was musty, but not completely off. Then again this is a dance room where everyone sweats (or perspires) and it could get a little stuffy sometimes. He looked at the ceiling: nothing. Walls: nothing. Everywhere he looked, he could find nothing. Maybe they had rigged the sound system to explode? Knowing Hikaru and Kaoru, the Shadow King wouldn't put it past them.

And just as he was about to question the redheads again, the dance team appeared with Haruhi in tow. Too late. They backed as far away from the crowd of dancers as possible.

Noticing the shift the twins were taking, Kyoya eyed them suspiciously. Something was definitely wrong, but first he would have to deal with Tamaki. His puddle of drool and the fact he wanted to glomp (and possibly end the life of) Haruhi, Kyoya had to hold him back, "Sit down in the chair provided and do not attack her, or else!" Days like today he wished Hunny and Mori were there.

"Or else? But mommy, doesn't she look adorable?" Tamaki pleaded with large puppy eyes.

"No! And if I need to, I will handcuff you to the chair or tie you down. Now are you going to act like a proper gentleman or do I need to resort to other measures?" The Shadow King signaled his body guard to come closer.

Tamaki saw the movement out of the corner of his eyes and yelped, "I promise to behave!"

Pushing up his glasses, Kyoya's eyes were already scanning the room again, "See that you do." And then it happened.

When the dance club first entered the hallowed hall, there is a small carpeted area by the door, and as soon as they left the carpet and stepped on the hard floor with their metal tap shoes, the first spark appeared. Soon more sparks and pops could be seen and heard as more of the dance members stepped on the floor. The faster they ran around the room trying to escape, the worse it got. No matter where they ran, the sparks followed them. The hall was filled with screams and cries causing the hosts to cover their ears from the piercing sound.

Haruhi watched in horror as flashes of sparks and the sounds of pops rang through the air. As the girls ran around the room screaming as if their life was in danger, she could no longer stand idly by. Stepping onto the floor, a spark hit her as well. Her eyes widened. What the hell was going on?

Kyoya just reacted. He ran towards Haruhi and pushed her back onto the carpet. Unfortunately, the rest of the club followed suit and the force was enough to throw both hosts against the door, and that is when it happened again. Their lips locked, and this time instead of an immediate release, they savored the brief touch for a moment.

At least until Tamaki went ballistic and started crying out, "The dance club is trying to tap all over my precious Haruhi!" When there was a small shuffle of people, he saw it. Kyoya and Haruhi were pressed intimately against each other, their lips connected, their eyes closed, and neither pushing the other away. His soul started to leave his body.

Tamaki wasn't the only one that saw the small intimate exchange. Hikaru and Kaoru had as well and could only gape at their vice president and no longer secret princess. How had this happened? They had planned. They had picked a club on the other side of the school that Haruhi should have had nothing to do with, and yet, somehow their plans had backfired again and the two hosts shared a moment. This couldn't be happening!

Coming to his senses, Kyoya released Haruhi and opened the door, instructing the club, "I will discuss this with your advisor. It appears something has been spread on the floor. Please go and change and calm your nerves princesses. Please leave everything in our care. We will make sure your club is restored to pristine condition before you meet again. The girls left and he turned on the twins, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," Hikaru and Kaoru argued, albeit a bit weakly. They were still in shock after witnessing the kiss… again.

"You risked the lives of others and Haruhi for a prank?"

"No! It is a harmless chemical, but when struck with metal, it gives off a small spark!" Hikaru declared.

Raising a brow, the Shadow King said, "I thought you didn't know anything? Get it cleaned up now." He turned around and called over his shoulder, "Let's go Tamaki."

"But mommy, did they do something to hurt Haruhi?" Tamaki questioned. He was a little unsure about what was going on and his soul was fighting to leave again.

"Don't worry about it Tamaki. I think Haruhi is shaken up and needs some comforting." The moment Kyoya said that, Tamaki flew out the door yelling the natural host's name. Shaking his head, he once again spoke, "Oh and Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"Yes?" The twins asked. They were slightly afraid right now. Ok, really afraid.

Kyoya opened the door before he threatened, "I would sleep with one eye open."

Threated by the Shadow King, watching said person kiss Haruhi, and being busted. Today was not a good day. However, the prank worked perfectly and the expression on everyone's faces had been classic… at least until the kiss. The kiss had not been planned!


	6. Reflections of You

**A/N: I know that Bitter3 and A Surprise Suitor should actually be updated before this story, but this one has been plaguing my thoughts and I had to get it down on paper. For those curious, yes, my dad actually did something like that, and when I asked what the chemical compound was, he says he no longer knows. He only remembers that one of the chemicals was sodium iodide. So needless to say, the last chapter was based on an actual prank. In this chapter, I decided to do some reflection. We have been pushing these two together and now you will see what the twins' efforts have done (unconscious efforts). Thank you to Cherry Blossom Shadow for the suggestion. Enjoy!**

**PS… It is that time of year again. I am starting to plan out my Ouran holiday story, and it is up to my readers to decide who Haruhi will be paired with. I have a poll up on my page for you to vote. If you don't have an account, you can still vote by putting it in the reviews. Thanks!**

Chapter 6 – Reflections of You

Today was supposed to be simple. She would go to that god forsaken tap class that her father and Shadow King coerced her into attending and then leave. When she got home, she would treat the wounds she undoubtedly would have gotten during the stupid class, cook dinner, study, and go to bed. Today was supposed to be simple! SIM-PLE! Today was anything but that.

As Haruhi stumbled into her home and closed the door, maybe a little harder than she had intended, she tried to shut out the world. Tried being the operative word. She couldn't stop thinking about his lips, his eyes, his smile, his warmth, his arms, his… She could probably go on and on if she allowed herself. And she refused to allow herself to think about him any further! A feat easier said than actually accomplished.

Throwing her bag in her room, she returned to the kitchen in order to start dinner preparations and to make some tea, willing herself to forget about today if only for a short period of time. Her consciousness would not allow that to happen though.

Her mind was full of Kyoya, not that she didn't think about him often… she did. More than she wanted to admit to anyone. If she had girlfriends, maybe she could talk to them about these strange feelings, but she had never been as close as that to anyone. Yes, she had friends, but no one she could confide in. Not like that, or at least, not about this. The Host Club was her second family and her best friends, and the last thing she wanted to do was talk to them about the fact she was falling for (had fallen for to be exact, dear reader) the one and only Shadow King.

Haruhi recognized the feelings now. Actually, she might have realized what they were before, but she had not wanted to admit it to herself or anyone else. And now… now things had changed. Kyoya had rescued her time and time again, and then there were the two kisses. Bringing her hand up to her lips, she could still feel his upon hers. Today's kiss had been different. When the sulfur bombs had exploded and filled the school with the noxious smell of rotten eggs, their lips had mashed together, forced together by their fellow students. A similar situation happened today, but…

Shaking her head, she returned to her task of chopping vegetables. Now was not the time to focus on what may or may not, and in her book probably not, have happened during her disastrous tap class. However, once dinner was cooked and on the table, she could no longer escape. Her books were just words on pages. Nothing made sense and after reading the same page at least 20 times, she gave up and slammed it shut. Her fingers returned to her lips.

Today's accident felt so different. Or was she wrong? Instead of just the mashing of lips while others pushed them together, Haruhi could have sworn she felt his lips move upon hers, felt his head tilt ever so slightly as he pressed a little more firmly against her. A real kiss. Not an accident. She was probably wrong. This was the Shadow King she was thinking about, and yet, whatever it was had felt so right.

"Damn Hikaru and Kaoru! I know they had something to do with today!" Grumbling aloud, she reopened her book only to slam it shut again. If her crush had been anyone else, she wouldn't feel so at odds with it all. It wasn't that Kyoya Ootori didn't deserve love as well, but… well… the way he acted, he wanted to be with anyone but her. He constantly threatened her with debts, and since she joined the club, he had used a multitude of scare tactics. No, this was a man who as the cool host, could have almost anyone he wanted, and based on the way he treated her, she was the low man on his love totem pole.

The problem in all of this was, she was falling harder and faster for him than previously. The twins for all their devious ways, were unknowingly playing matchmaker… "No, that isn't quite right. My feelings are growing, and his need to create a new debt intensifies day by day," she muttered to the empty room. Looking at it from every angle, left her confused. If it was nothing on his side, why did it feel like a real kiss? Then again, that supplication might only exist in her imagination.

She was a rational, intelligent person. So why did she become more confused the more she tried to think about it all. The facts were: she liked him, thought him to be handsome, and with each passing prank, it was getting harder and harder to hold herself back. The unknowns: his feelings, if today was a real kiss, and the reason the universe kept picking Kyoya to rescue her when she was in trouble. During her first year, each of the hosts had their turn playing hero, and maybe Tamaki more than the others (of course he created many of the problems), however, this year, Kyoya was her would be superhero. The image of him in tights and a cape flashed through her mind and she couldn't help but laugh. He was making her hysterical. Yep, all his fault. She may have even kept up with this current thought process if her phone hadn't rang, "Moshi, moshi."

"Haru-Chan!" Hunny yelled.

Taking the phone away from her ear, Haruhi had to rub her appendage to make sure it was still attached and working. When she was done, she brought the phone back and said, "Hi Hunny-senpai. Is everything alright?"

"I just heard what happened today! The question is, are you alright?"

She should have known her senpai would call her to check on her after they heard what happened. Sighing, she told him, "Yah, I'm fine. I'm not exactly sure what happened. There were sparks and smoke and then everyone tried to run for the door. Kyoya-senpai saved me though."

"Kyo-Chan?"

Crap, she had not intended to say anything, but this wasn't bad. This was just recounting what happened. "Yah. I think he was the closest to me. So when the club rushed in my direction, he blocked them. I'm sure I'm going to have another debt starting tomorrow or something. He keeps having to rescue me." She forced herself to snicker and make light of it all.

"But I thought…" His voice tapered off and he left the words hanging in the air.

"You thought what?" In the background, she could hear her cake loving friend talking to his cousin, but the whole exchange was muffled and she couldn't make out what they were saying. "Hunny-senpai?"

"Huh?"

"You thought what?"

"Never mind. I'm sure Kyo-Chan will punish Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan before he creates a debt for you."

"So they were the ones behind today!"

"That's what I was told. Are you really alright Haru-Chan?"

Something in his tone stopped her. Was she okay? Yes, thanks to Kyoya again, her body was still intact and she had avoided a multitude of injuries; and yet, part of her felt a little bereft. She had feelings for Kyoya, ones that were not returned (or so she believed), and ones she could not share with him. "I'm fine Hunny-senpai."

In his mind, his friend sounded anything but "fine". "I'm sure today was a little scary for you, but at least you didn't get hurt."

Her friend sounded like he was on the verge of tears, and if she allowed herself to really think about everything, she might actually join him. "I know senpai. Thank you."

"Kyo-Chan was so worried about you!"

"He what?!"

Oops, he had messed up. Looking over his shoulder, he found his cousin Mori shaking his head in disappointment. Well, at least he hadn't completely blurted his suspicions. "All of them were. When the tap shoes were causing the explosions…" Smiling, Hunny turned to his best friend and gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh, yah! I'm surprised Tamaki didn't get there first," Haruhi laughed. Even to her ears it sounded a little hallow.

"Hey Haru-Chan?"

"Yah?"

"Don't worry about it. Everything will work out. Trust me! And think about what Kyo-Chan will do to Hika-Chan and Kao-Chan this time."

This time when she laughed, it was full of merriment. Yes, the picture of punishment popped into her head, and she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, she was not nearly as creative as the Host Club's vice president. He wasn't nicknamed the Shadow King for nothing. "You're right."

"And Haru-Chan?"

"Yes?"

"No matter what, Takashi and I support you all the way. If you need us to get some troublemakers out of the way, you can count on us!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, we got to go. Dessert is ready!" He hung up before he could be interrogated further, already knowing Mori was going to have a word or two with him… or just give him that disappointed look which made him feel more guilty than when his mother tried it on him.

Shaking her head, Haruhi closed her cell phone and dropped it on the table. What had Hunny meant? Haruhi could think of a few people she would like to disappear for a short period of time so that she could have some alone time with a certain bespectacled teen, but that was not going to happen. Bringing her hand to her lips again, she smiled. Maybe a few more pranks and things would change.

**_Ootori mansion…_**

"Another kiss… no this time a real kiss. What was I thinking?" Kyoya mumbled as he lay back on his bed. His computer sitting closed beside him. His homework for the next week was already completed, he had already studied for any upcoming exams, his work for the club was also completed, and now he had nothing to occupy his focus as he thought about what happened earlier.

A real kiss. Yes, it had been. As soon as his lips touched hers, he couldn't have stopped himself from deepening and prolonging the touch of affection even if he had wanted to. The temptation had been too great, and thanks to the twins, the wall he had built was starting to come tumbling down. His carefully and meticulously built defensive fortress was apparently no match for a pair of twins with a plan to wreak havoc on Ouran.

A fortress. Ha! He would scoff at others who tried to protect their heart from the petite brunette who could get under the skin of the most elusive in the upper echelon of society. With her defense of him, Haruhi had impressed his father and the Suoh patriarch (not that the latter was a hard thing to do). Yoshio Ootori was a hard man to impress or make an impact on… Kyoya had been trying to do it for years; and then, Haruhi being Haruhi, yelled at the older man and defended the Shadow King. His father had immediately liked her, and that had shocked Kyoya to no end.

Many men (and lady) had fallen for those large brown eyes that had small flecks of gold floating here and there; and Kyoya was no exception. He kept telling himself that this wasn't right, he shouldn't have feelings for her, Tamaki loved her, he owed Tamaki, and therefore, he should back off and allow Tamaki to be her hero; and yet, time after time, he found himself running towards her. And with each passing prank, each rescue, he found himself falling more and more for the girl who had once pretended to be a boy.

Running towards her… Yes, even the day of the sulfur bomb incident. As the class president for the third year students, it was his job to pass on the information about meeting in the auditorium. It was his job to pass the information onto the third years. Instead, he had asked his vice president to ensure all the third years made it to the auditorium safely, and then he quickly made his way down to the second year classrooms. The rooms where Haruhi could be found. It was no accident that he had been in that hall at the exact moment he needed to be. He had to make sure she was safe, and it was a good thing he had. It appeared she might have been trampled if he hadn't. He abandoned his station for this girl.

Did he have any right to her? Probably not, but as many times as he told his heart "no", he couldn't stop it from falling further off course. He had to remember his best friend. Then again, Tamaki still hadn't gotten off the daddy kick and it didn't appear that Haruhi felt anything for the blond besides friendship. "No, Kyoya. You owe Tamaki, and since he had feelings for her…" His chest ached when he thought about that. If Hikaru and Kaoru's plans had an upside, it was allowing him to experience what it feels like to have Haruhi in his arms. The downside, he didn't want to let her go. Now that he had a taste, he wanted more.

**_Suoh mansion…_**

Tamaki was still in shock over what he had born witness to. Had he really seen Haruhi and Kyoya kiss? No, that couldn't be right. It was the result of the crowd pushing them together again. That's all. Still, he couldn't help but see the small blush that appeared on both of his friends' faces, or miss how gentle Kyoya was when he held the once secret princess. Did his friend have feelings for the brunette?

Running a hand through his hair, Tamaki had to think about his own feelings. What did he feel about Haruhi? How would he feel if Haruhi and Kyoya really did have feelings for each other? He wasn't sure. He only knew that if he thought about it too much, tears stung his eyes.

**_Hitachiin mansion…_**

"Hey Kaoru?" Hikaru hesitantly began. After seeing the Shadow King kiss the only female host today, a medley of emotions roiled through him.

"What?" Kaoru questioned already knowing where his brother's thoughts lie.

"Do you think Kyoya-senpai and Haruhi…?" He couldn't say it. Even the mere thought of such a thing sounded obscene and impossible.

Dropping his gaze from his twin, Kaoru answered honestly, "I don't know, but maybe. I think everyone has at least a little crush on her. It would be hard not to."

"I know, but…"

"I don't know." The younger brother waited for a moment before he asked, "Should we stop our pranks? Every time we do something major, Kyoya-senpai plays hero."

"Yah, well he wouldn't have to if Haruhi didn't get in the way. Who the hell went and decided to allow her to take a dance class anyway?"

"True! She isn't very graceful and might get hurt," Kaoru snorted, laughing at the image of Haruhi attempting a dance routine.

Hikaru laughed with his brother, and then shook his head, "No, we continue, but I think going forward, someone else will have to play hero."

A knowing smirk appearing on his face, the younger twin nodded, "I think I have to agree."


	7. The Glue on the Bus Makes Girls Scream

**A/N: Oh those shady twins. Loved reading the reviews from the last chapter. I have to admit that this story has been a blast to write. Here is the next prank in the series. I believe I have a total of three more pranks… maybe four. Enjoy!**

**PS… Here are the poll results as of today. If you have not voted and would like to, you have until 12/5. Just go to my author page and click on vote now at the top. The list will drop down and you can select up to 2 people. If you don't have an account, then you can give me your selections through a review. Well a few days ago, our Shadow King surpassed Mori and made it to the top, however, as of this morning these are the standings: Mori (19), Kyoya (18) – looks like Mori is back on top by one vote, Hunny (5), Nekozawa (4), Hikaru (4), Chika (3), Kaoru (2), Satoshi (2), Other (1), and finally Tamaki (0). There is still time to vote for your faves. **

Chapter 7 – The Glue on the Bus makes the Girls Scream

Hikaru and Kaoru were bound and determined that no more would Kyoya get to play Superman to Haruhi's Louis Lane. No more would their pranks drive the two teens together. No more would they have to witness such "terror" like Haruhi and Kyoya kissing. The intimacy was too much and they would put an end to it. Their solution? Well, they figured Haruhi would fall into the arms of whoever was rescuing her, so they would pull the prank and rescue at the same time… and if it was a prank where Haruhi was supposed to be nowhere in the vicinity of, then they would make sure to keep her far away from danger… in a sense playing hero again. Kyoya's rein of heroism would finally come to an end! (Or so they thought.)

This is what really happened…

Their next prank had been planned for at least two months ever since Tamaki decided he wanted to know what it felt like to ride on a real school bus just like the commoners did when they went to school. The others weren't too keen on the idea, but they went along with it just to appease their king (no one wanted to deal with the puppy dog eyes, ears, and tail), and the twins felt it was the perfect opportunity to try out a new product they had acquired and been asked to test by someone who shall remain nameless (*cough* a cousin who's a scientist *cough*).

Kyoya didn't understand where Tamaki got half of his ideas, however, when he considered it a little longer, the vice president decided it was a good opportunity to make money for the club. In his calculations, there were only nine hosts (that is if Mori and Hunny could attend), and a yellow dog or school bus had 26 seats. Each seat could hold two people, which meant the bus could hold 52 people, which also meant that they could sell 43 tickets for the other seats and make enough to cover the bus rental and pad their budget (which was always needed when Tamaki and his fantastical ideas were part of the club), and if Mori and Hunny could not make it, then that meant he could sell two more tickets. Maybe, just maybe, Tamaki's idea wasn't completely idiotic, but he would never admit that to the blond.

And due to Kyoya's, at least in the eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru, greed, the twins would have ample victims… I mean test subjects to play with.

The bus had been ordered, the tickets sold (and the demand was so great, they reserved the bus for a full day and would do two yellow dog bus tours of the city), everything planned to the minutest detail, the twins threatened not to try anything funny, and preparations completed. However, Kyoya couldn't get the nagging feeling out of his head that something was going to go wrong. He was sure the twins were up to something, even if he couldn't prove it, and that made him shore up his defenses and place Haruhi as close to him as possible. For you see, being the planner he was, the hosts would be assigned seats so that they were evenly disbursed throughout the bus and therefore the customers would constantly be close to a host. This was, after all, still a Host Club event, and they still had to cater to their guests. He would have liked to say ladies, but ever since Haruhi came out as a girl, they had a few male stragglers around, which Kyoya would never admit to being jealous of when they hung around or tried to tempt Haruhi; however he would say that none of the men who came to visit her had enough class for her and she could do better (and better may or may not include him).

The day of the bus ride finally arrived on a bright and sunny Saturday morning (and yes, Hunny and Mori were able to attend). The air was filled with excitement by some and trepidation by others. Even though they had bought their tickets to be with the hosts, some of the girls were nervous about riding on a commoner's vehicle. Would their fathers approve? Would they catch anything? How would it look to future marriage prospects if it was found out that they rode on a yellow (and not a pretty yellow) bus? Tamaki and the other hosts had been prepared and set their guests mind at ease, or in most cases just turned the girls to mush and they dreamily floated onto the bus and took their seat.

But I'm getting ahead of myself…

When they bus arrived at Ouran, it was up to Chika and Satoshi to check it and make sure everything was safe and that all was as it should be while everyone else met in the club room for a small snack before the grand event. (Haruhi just wanted to get this over with. Knowing the Host Club as she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to get out of the bus ride and once an idea popped into Tamaki's head, there was no way to stop him; and as of that day, she swore she would ever talk about her time in school before Ouran again.) Once the two first year cousins arrived upstairs, the hosts would escort their guests down to the bus. That was the plan. The carefully thought out plan, however, the twins have a way of changing everything.

Walking into the room, Chika and Satoshi found the vice president and approached him at a sedate pace while plastering a smile on their faces so that no one would figure out that something was amiss. Once at his side, Chika whispered, "Kyoya-senpai, I thought Hikaru-senpai and Kaoru-senpai were supposed to stay with you."

"They were," Kyoya stated pushing up his glasses and scanning the room. He was sure they had been there just a moment ago. How had they escaped? "What happened?"

"They arrived with a bucket of roses and said they were there to decorate the bus and make sure it was more appealing to the girls," Satoshi answered. He too was a little unsure that he should trust the twins.

"Did you inspect the bucket?"

Both first years nodded, and Chika responded, "Yes. It appears that there were only roses in the bucket and along with some twine and tape."

What were those two redheads up to? Kyoya trust them about as far as he could throw them, which meant not at all, and yet, he also knew he couldn't just accuse them without evidence. What did he do? Shaking his head, he instructed the two teens, "When we escort the princesses and princes downstairs, I want you two on the bus first in order to do another inspection. I don't know what those two are up to, but they have some prank in mind."

"Agreed!" The cousins announced simultaneously.

A mere ten minutes later, according to their time schedule, the hosts escorted their guests down to the bus, where they then convinced the girls everything would be alright as Chika and Satoshi inspected the vehicle. Nothing seemed wrong. In fact the roses that were placed throughout the bus matched each hosts' section (Haruhi's section had red, Mori dark blue, Hunny pink, etc.). It was actually a nice touch and made everything look nicer. Had the twins really done something that would benefit the day? Glancing at each other, Satoshi and Chika knew they needed to remain on guard because if Hikaru and Kaoru were doing something thoughtful, there were definitely ulterior motives… and those were never good when these two were involved.

Once the okay was given, the guests piled in (or in most cases floated in). Tamaki's section was up front, followed by Haruhi, Kyoya, Mori, Hunny, Satoshi, Chika, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The Shadow King wanted to keep the twins as far away from Haruhi as possible. He wanted to do the same for Tamaki, but he couldn't. Tamaki had given him so much, and therefore the blond should be able to be with Haruhi if he wanted… oh how that left a vile taste in the bespectacled man's mouth.

Being one of the last to enter the bus, Haruhi located an empty seat in her section and sat down. She might have been mistaken, but she thought she heard the twins squeal when she found her spot. Surely not because that sounded more like something Tamaki would do.

Kyoya didn't miss the twins' reaction and his suspicions grew. What had they done? Covertly surveying the area, he tried to see if there were any clues as to what their latest prank could be, but he found nothing wrong. Everything appear to be in tip top order, however, he didn't believe for one second they were completely innocent. They had to have done something given their reaction and the fact they decorated the bus… hell, given the fact they were alone on the bus for even a second was enough to make them suspect. More scanning, and still nothing popped out. It was amazing he could investigate while smiling and carrying on a conversation with the girls around him… the twins had given him much practice throughout the years.

Bouncy and a little jarring, the bus made its way through the city as Kyoya periodically played tour guide. He thought about turning the microphone over to one of the other hosts, but realized that might end in disaster. Hunny would be too hyper, Tamaki would be just as excitable as the Loli Shota host, Haruhi would have turned down his request (and would only do it if he threatened her with a debt, and still she would sound bored and monotone), Mori would… well he was Mori, and the twins… Kyoya didn't even want to think about what kind of information they would spew. Satoshi would be too focused on making sure Chika didn't misbehave, and Chika would try to keep from losing his cool. No, the only one that could successfully perform the role of tour guide was Kyoya.

A couple of hours later, the bus returned to Ouran, and that is when everyone became enlightened to what the twins had done: five girls, two guys, and one host were stuck to their seats. This caused a panic in the others and they rushed to get off the bus. After the stampede, Kyoya tried to get up to help Haruhi, but he had been glued down as well as was he seat partner (make that two hosts). Hikaru and Kaoru jumped up to get to Haruhi (they wanted to rescue her), and tripped. Satoshi had stuck out his foot and would not let the devils pass. The girls that had been stuck panicked some more and two got free in their struggles, but their skirts did not and from the waist down were only in their underwear, causing them to try to cover up as they screamed bloody murder. So embarrassing for them. Tamaki tried to help, but he was glued as well (make that three hosts). Thankfully his partner had made it off the bus safely and had not been glued down.

"Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, help the ladies," Kyoya ordered figuring their brothers could handle keeping Hikaru and Kaoru prisoner.

Removing their blazers, the hosts handed them to the two oldest hosts who then passed them to the victims of the glue. Once the jackets were securely on the girls, Mori and Hunny pulled them off of the seats… ripping away the clothes on their lower half, and causing Hikaru and Kaoru to start snickering. The men, well when they regained their freedom, their pants remained on, but their butts now had a hole in them.

"What did you use?" Chika growled.

"We don't know what you're talking about," the little devil hosts responded together.

Once the guests were free, Mori and Hunny helped Kyoya regain his freedom, and the first person Kyoya went to help was Haruhi. You see, the wild and Loli Shota hosts figured if they helped the vice president, he could then help the brunette and maybe, just maybe push them a little closer together… and they had been correct!

Pulling on the girl who had so fascinated him, he finally got her free, but the force used caused her to fly forward and they both landed on the seat opposite them. Kyoya fell on his back with Haruhi on top of him, his arms automatically wrapping around her.

Haruhi lifted her head in order to thank her savior and locked eyes with the man that caused her heart to race and her face to flush. Kyoya was there, his arms around her, his body hard under her. His lips were so close and part of her longed for them to press against hers once again. Was it just her or were their faces getting closer together? She may have actually gotten her wish had it not been for the squawking that interrupted them a moment later.

"Mommy, what are you doing with our daughter?!" Tamaki shrieked, unknowingly breaking the moment.

Helping Haruhi to her feet, Kyoya set her away from him and turned towards the back, "Yasuchika, keep them there. Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, run to music room three and bring down all of the available blankets. Our guests rides should be arriving momentarily, but I would prefer they were somewhat decent before they went home. We don't have enough uniforms for them, however, there should be enough blankets to go around. Could you also bring a spare blanket for Haruhi as well as spare uniform pants for her, Tamaki and myself? Satoshi, help our illustrious leader out of his seat."

"Got it Kyo-Chan!" Hunny grinned and ran to do his assignment with his cousin following closely behind.

Satoshi approached the president and quickly had him off the bench seat, which had Tamaki screaming because his pants tore and left a gaping hole in the butt area, "I can't believe you did that in front of daughter! She shouldn't see us so indecent!"

"Oh please senpai. You're wearing boxers and it isn't like I haven't seen you in a bathing suit before," Haruhi muttered not even sparing the blond a glance.

This statement caused Tamaki to gasp and start to turn grey, "My daughter hates me."

"Tamaki pull yourself together. We have enough problems with the glue or whatever Hikaru and Kaoru used, we don't need to add your dust to the mess," Kyoya snapped.

This one caused Tamaki to whimper and huddle between the seats on the floor, hugging his knees tightly to his chest, which caused two redheads to howl with laughter the moment he ducked down.

From his place in one of the seats, Kyoya glared at the two troublemakers. His backend was leaning against back of one of the seats in order to hide his underwear choice from the sensitive eyes of Haruhi, however, given who she was, she probably wouldn't have thought anything of it. Still, he was a gentleman and gentlemen did not show off their underwear to women they were not married to (or in the case of some men, to their mistresses). "Hikaru, Kaoru, you will tell me exactly what do you did… or else?"

Somehow the threatening aura the Shadow King was giving off had been dampened with the hole in his pants. The twins just didn't feel endangered knowing Kyoya would stay where he was because of what happened. Now initially, Haruhi was not supposed to sit in a seat with glue, however seeing her pink panties flying through the air from the hole in her capris when her savior rescued her had been somewhat worth it... maybe. They should have been the ones to save her.

Smirking, Hikaru asked, "What makes you think we did it? It could have easily been Yasuchika or Satoshi." In the next instant he was grabbing his head and howling in pain.

Chika didn't like being accused of something he was completely innocent of, "We would never do that to a girl or anyone else."

"B-B-But he's right. You were alone on the bus too! You could have done it," Kaoru stammered.

Adjusting his glasses, Kyoya shook his head, "No, the culprits are Hikaru and Kaoru. As Yasuchika said, they would never do something like that. Especially to Haruhi. You two however, well we have a string of previous pranks that prove you would do almost anything regardless of who is involved. Now, I do believe you didn't mean for Haruhi to sit in the adhesive, of course that is speculation based on your reaction when she sat where she did. That being said, knowing she sat in a place you were not expecting and given your reaction to said seat placement, makes you the only suspects. Now, if we inspected the bucket, would we find the glue? Probably not because you are smarter than that and I know Satoshi and Yasuchika inspected the bucket when you arrived earlier. However, you are probably carrying it in your pocket or on your person somewhere. Do you fess up, or do I have Satoshi and Yasuchika conduct a body search. I don't think that would be too pleasant, do you?"

Looking at each other before facing their opponent, they said, "We dare you to try."

They really shouldn't have done that. Satoshi rushed to the back and grabbed Kaoru while his cousin grabbed Hikaru. Both twins were knocked out and searched. The glue was in their pockets just as Kyoya suspected it would be… an experimental super adhesive without the noxious scent that was apparently much stronger than super glue. It was also more like a gel and had dried slightly, so it did not seep through the clothes beyond the layer that had direct contact. The small amount of scent present was masked by the roses' natural floral perfume.

Shaking his head, Kyoya lowered one of the windows and addressed the crowd, "We do apologize for what happened. We will investigate the matter completely and reimburse all of you for the clothes that were ruined. This is not what we want to happen on a Host Club outing and we promise that it will never happen again. You have our most sincere and humble apologies. We loved spending time with all of you and hope that this does not shine badly upon the Host Club. We dearly love all you ladies and hope that you will join us again next week in music room three."

The crowd of girls screamed and the flames of MOE were stoked as they floated (quite literally) to their cars with hearts in their eyes. Kyoya then addressed the men, "We offer our humblest apologies to you gentlemen as well. I know Haruhi is truly saddened by this turn of events and hopes you will join her next week for tea." Never before had he seen the flames of MOE rise up in a male, but it happened today and they all accepted the apology as they made their way to their vehicles, dreams of a certain brunette appearing in their heads.

Once the guests were gone, Hunny boarded the bus again and passed out the uniform pants to the three hosts in need of them. Mori held up a blanket so that the others would not see Haruhi change, and so that she would not see Kyoya or Tamaki switch pants.

Now that the holes were gone, Kyoya could move freely on the bus… it was just too bad the twins were still unconscious. Staring at the bottle of glue in his hands, an idea struck him and he leered, "Strip them down to their underwear. We are going to teach them a lesson about the proper way to use adhesive of any kind." No one questioned him, and they just did what they had been ordered to do. Pulling out his phone, the Shadow King sent a message to the afternoon's tour that the event was to be rescheduled due to unforeseen circumstances. Then he called for a mobile billboard to be delivered to Ouran.

The billboard arrived within the hour, which is about how long it took the hosts to apologize to the bus driver, clean up the mess and remove the remnants of clothes. Wrapping the twins in a blanket like it was a toga, and would therefore open when the wind blew, Hikaru and Kaoru were adhered to the billboard with the experimental glue and took another three hour tour of the city. They had woken up just as the truck started driving off with one twin on each side of the billboard, and their screams could be heard echoing throughout the city for the entire tour (it is said for two days after, they were voiceless).

Never again, would they use glue for anything… and I mean anything. They were even afraid to use normal glue in school. Never again. Glue was bad… very bad; however, they would win the next round. The Shadow King couldn't win all the time… right? Right?


	8. Paint By Bucket

**A/N: The polls are closed and it seems fitting that I should announce the results on one of my Kyoya stories. The top three were Kyoya with 43 votes, Mori with 30 votes, and Hunny with 7 votes. As such, Kyoya will get a Christmas story and Mori will get the New Year's story. Thank you to everyone that voted! As for this story… Oh those devil twins. How we love their pranks, but alas they are backfiring big time. Will they continue? Enjoy the new chapter! Only one more prank after this. How will it end?**

Chapter 8 – Paint by Bucket

The twins were on notice… and they were only a few months into the new school term. Not only did they constantly get busted for their pranks (which was why they were currently on notice and being punished), but their pranks were working as match making schemes for the natural and cool hosts. How was that even remotely possible? There was zero, ZERO, romance included in their schemes. And as they dressed in Cinderella rags (or what was the equivalent in the eyes of Hikaru and Kaoru) while they scrubbed music room three on their hands and knees on separate sides of the room under the watchful eye of the Shadow King the day after the bus incident, they could only grumble and complain under their breaths because anything louder might turn into something even more painful. Scrubbing the room was deplorable, and having to come in on a Sunday was torture.

"Kyoya-senpai, why are we doing this? We have maids that can…" Hikaru clamped his mouth shut with an audible crack when he received a glare from the bespectacled man, and the elder twin could have sworn he saw lightening shooting straight through the lenses of the glasses.

"Yes, you do, but I feel like the Host Club needed a good scrubbing, and since all of your maids are busy with a spa day today, I believe that only leaves you," Kyoya explained, an air of superiority in his voice.

"But why are we wearing these… rags?" Kaoru complained with a whine. If he sounded reminiscent of Tamaki, he didn't care.

Glare zeroing in on the other twin, the vice president stated, "Would you rather wear your nice clothes? I believe Haruhi stated that these clothes were durable and easy to clean. Why wouldn't you wear something like that? Or would you prefer to wear a maid uniform? I'm sure I could find two in your sizes."

Hikaru could feel his temperature rising as he came very close to losing his temper, and then when he saw the smirk on Kyoya's lips, he threw down his scrub brush and exploded, "I don't see why we have to do this! You already punished us for the glue when you had that stupid mobile billboard drive us around town! Don't you think that's punishment enough?"

"Apparently it isn't because if you would have learned from past punishments, you would have never done something like that to our customers," Kyoya stated calmly, but there was a chill in the air and a bite in his tone. Allowing his dark aura a miniscule amount of freedom, he chuckled when he saw both twins panic and start to back away from him. "Start scrubbing," he ordered as he turned to his computer. It only took a second and the sounds of two brushes furiously scrubbing the floor could be heard echoing through the room. His smirk growing, he said, "Be happy I didn't make you clean the floor with toothbrushes. I believe that is the proper punishment in the American military." The only answer he received was a sharp intake of breath coming from opposite sides of the room.

It took them over six hours to finish, but the room was sparkling clean and ready for the following week, and Hikaru and Kaoru were completely exhausted. Retribution would have to wait. They were so tired, they had to help each other walk to their car and then into their house. Too tired to do anything, even to think of another precious prank… maybe.

About week later another prank was activated.

As soon as classes ended for the day, all of the members of the Host Club started to make their way towards music room three. The club would be open in about forty minutes and everyone had to get into costume. Today their illustrious king had decided they needed to do a Greek Gods cosplay. Everyone would be wearing togas and this would of course make the girls swoon, which according to Kyoya would increase club profits… which (also according to the vice president) the club needed after replacing damaged clothing and recovering several bus seats (the twins may have reimbursed the club, but a few customers had not set foot in the club since that dreaded event).

Haruhi raced on ahead since the twins had been mysteriously held back by the sensei. An odd thing since she didn't remember the instructor ever calling them out during class, however, she brushed it off and rushed towards the club room because if she knew anything, it would be that her costume would take forever to put on and probably mimicked Tamaki's, and that was the last thing she wanted. Although she would never admit it aloud, she wanted to play Hera to Kyoya's Zeus instead of Tamaki's… of course without all the cheating, jealousy and craziness that went along with that particular couple… more Disney version and less the actual backstory. A pipe dream, and yet, she could still fell Kyoya's lips moving over hers, feel the heat from his body as he pulled her close, and could feel how her body responded in kind.

Stopping in her tracks about fifteen yards from the club doors, her hand clutched her chest and she leaned against one of the pillars. Haruhi loved Kyoya and wanted to be with him, but she could not say the same about him. To him, she was just some commoner who he called friend because they were in the same club together. If it hadn't been for the club and her breaking that vase… Never before had an 8 million yen debt brought someone so much happiness and utter despair. "If you do not hurry, you won't have time to put on your costume before our guests arrive," a voice spoke from just in front of her.

Snapping her head up, Haruhi's surprised eyes stared into those of one Shadow King and her heartbeat started to speed up. She looked down the hall towards the club doors and then back at him, "Sorry Kyoya-senpai, I was just… just…"

"Where are Hikaru and Kaoru? Aren't the normally with you right about now?"

"They are going to be late. The sensei needed to speak with them."

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and gave a small nod of his head, "I see. Are you alright Haruhi? Shall I escort you to the Host Club today?" In truth, he had been happy to find her alone, and although it was only a short distance, he could claim this time as his. When he had come upon her, he could see that something was bothering her, but he also knew that he would probably be the last person she would confess any worry to, and that was alright because right now she was there with him and no one else.

"I'm…I'm fine senpai. Thank you for asking. I was just trying to remember what I needed from the store today. I feel like I'm forgetting something important from my list. I could have sworn my dad told me to get something and I can't remember. I tried calling him, but he was busy at the bar." Did he believe her lie? She hoped so.

"I see. Well, if you're ready then… we really cannot be late." He didn't believe one iota of her story except the fact she was going shopping.

"Yes, let's go." After they started walking, the doors coming ever closer, she asked, "Hey Kyoya-senpai, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you normally already in the club room by now?"

"Normally, yes, however, I had a Student Council meeting today and it ran over."

"Oh, okay."

The silence settled between them. Haruhi could feel Kyoya's warmth and wondered why he was walking so close to her. Kyoya could periodically feel Haruhi's hand brush his and he contemplated grabbing it and holding it tightly within his own. All too soon, they arrived at the door without taking further action.

Pulling open the door, Kyoya held it open for her and noticed something drip onto her sleeve. Glancing up, he saw exactly what it was and pulled her out of harm's way and into the safety of his arms as red paint splashed onto the floor. Unfortunately, it still stained her dress and his slacks were now spotted with red, but neither of them had been drowned in the bright color.

"Mommy duck!" A high pitched scream came from somewhere in the room.

Kyoya didn't question it or second guess anything. He grabbed Haruhi and dove to the ground just as two large bags of flour started swinging towards them. The rope holding one of the (what turned out to be open) bags of flour and it spilled all over the two hosts lying on the ground, Kyoya on top of Haruhi. The vice presidents backside was almost completely white. His body was shaking with anger at two people, "Those damn twins! I'm going to make them pay for this!"

As much as she liked the feel of his body pressing against hers, Haruhi pushed him off and watched him regain his footing before helping her up. Peering into the room from a distance, her face contorted in a scowl as if she was pondering something very hard, "I don't know senpai. This seems a little basic for them."

"Surely you don't believe it wasn't them!" He scoffed with disbelief.

"I don't know. I'm just saying it doesn't seem like their normal type of prank… at least not the ones they have been pulling lately."

"Then how do you explain their sudden disappearance? They are probably watching just down the hall and will come running up to us any moment."

It was as if they had been cued. Two redheads came running down the hall, their eyes wide as they took in the scene before them. "What happened to you two?" They questioned simultaneously.

"As if you don't already know," Kyoya snapped. Releasing Haruhi, whom he had pulled into his arms once again when he had helped her up, he stalked into the club room leaving the trio in the hall.

"What did you two do now?" Chika snarled from behind the three second years.

Looking at each other, Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads, "Nothing."

"Doesn't look like nothing from here. Kyoya-senpai is red, white, blue, and black. Haruhi-senpai is yellow and red. Care to explain?" Satoshi asked.

The twins looked into the room and found a hanging flour sack half full of white powder and another one laying on the ground in a puddle of red liquid. "No way, we didn't do this," Hikaru stated slightly bored and yet peeved at the same time.

"Yah, this looks more like a newbie or a little kid would try," Kaoru added.

"We've heard you say it wasn't you before and it turned out to be your fault," Chika retorted.

Stepping through the door, Haruhi tried to study the mess that had been made and then promptly slipped… or at least she started to, but before she could fall into the pool of red, a hand darted out and grabbed her. As she lifted her head, she found a pair of glasses staring back at her, "Kyoya-senpai… um thank you… again!" Her voice sounded nervous and rushed and she prayed he couldn't feel how fast her heart was beating. When he realized that her arms were wrapped around his shoulders, her body stiffened and she tried to pull back… even if she wanted to push forward and lay her head against his chest.

Kyoya noticed the red tinge on her cheeks and smiled slightly before setting her away from him, "You do have a way of getting into trouble lately. Please stop making it a habit." Silently he added, _"It is getting harder to distance myself and I want to do nothing more than to be your hero over and over again."_

Not one person present missed the rescue and small exchange. Had Haruhi really blushed? Had Kyoya really just saved the damsel in distress again?

One of the hosts decided to take matters into his own hands. Running towards the brunette, Tamaki cried out, "Daughter! Are you alright? Did you get hurt? Oh thank goodness mommy was there to rescue you!" Coming from behind, he was able to avoid the pool in front of Haruhi as he grabbed her and swung her around his in arms, "I was so worried!"

"Put me down Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi demanded. It was like he didn't hear her and kept muttering to himself as his hold tightened. "I said put me down!" She tried to squirm out of his arms and called out, "Kyoya-senpai!" She reached out to him and noticed something flash in his eyes before walking away from her. Was that sadness? Why? Why didn't he rescue her?

"I'm sorry Haruhi, but you don't seem to be in danger," the Shadow King forced out as he walked towards his table. He needed to think… he needed to forget Haruhi… he needed to close the club for the day… and then he needed to kill the twins for rigging such a dangerous prank.

Struggling to break free, Haruhi called out the next name she could, "Mori-senpai! Save me!" She was ripped out of the arms of her captor and looked down to find the man who had played her hero many times in her first year. "Thank you Mori-senpai."

Mori smiled, set her on her feet behind him, and patted her head, "You're welcome."

"Mori-senpai? Where did you come from? You didn't have to do that! I was just…" Tamaki ranted and most people at this point tuned him out.

"Didn't you know we were coming Tama-Chan? We just got here!" Hunny announced from the brunette's side. "I think you need to leave Haru-Chan alone." Spinning around he eyed the twins, "What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything!" Hikaru and Kaoru maintained their innocence.

"When we got here the mess was already made," the younger twin explained.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Chika argued, "You could have set it up earlier."

"But we didn't!" Kaoru was adamant.

Haruhi stood there for a moment studying everything, searching for clues, and examining the evidence; and when she was finally done, she said, "I don't think they are the culprits."

Running up to her, each twin grabbed a side and rubbed their faces cheek to cheek as they shouted, "Our savior!"

"What do you mean Haruhi-senpai?" Satoshi asked rolling his eyes at the twins' antics.

"Well, first of all, this doesn't look like something they would do. Second, after they spent last weekend scrubbing this floor on their hands and knees, and complaining they got a blister doing it, I don't think they would do something that would dirty it this much. Especially since they are afraid of what Kyoya-senpai would do to them," she began her testimony.

"HEY! We are not!" The twins took offense to her wording. When they got nothing but a raised eyebrow in question, they corrected themselves, "Maybe a little."

Footsteps approached the small group. After securing a sign to the outside of the door, Kyoya motioned everyone inside and he shut the door. When everyone was inside, he said, "I will have to agree with Haruhi on this one. Not only that, but Tamaki was the only person inside the room when we arrived. If the trap had already been set when he arrived, he would have been the one to activate it. He didn't because everything was pristine when I opened the door."

Nodding, Haruhi agreed, "And he was the one that warned us about the flour. Sorry, but the knot holding the fallen bag is poorly tied. Not something the twins would do."

"She's right," Hikaru announced as he inspected the flour bag lying on the floor.

All eyes turned to the blond. Tamaki started to sweat profusely, his composure was weakening, his face was turning blue, and then he lost it, "ALRIGHT IT WAS ME! It was me!" He started to cry and told everyone what happened without any further prodding, "Mommy keeps rescuing daughter, so I thought I would set this up and when the twins came through the door with Haruhi, I would save her, but it was mommy that came in with her! He was still supposed to be at his meeting! My father told me it would be a long one and I knew it would be my chance!" His tone was slightly accusatory as he spoke.

"So you set all this up just to play hero, Tama-Chan?" Hunny inquired, shaking his head in disappointment while everyone else sweat dropped.

"Well, I just wanted to rescue her once," Tamaki mumbled.

Adjusting his glasses, several red tick marks appearing, Kyoya growled, "You did at the Ouran Fair. What you did today put her in danger and we had to close the club! You are going to clean up this mess!"

Smiling, the blond stated, "No problem, I will just call…"

The Shadow King grabbed his friend's phone and smirked, "No one. You will call no one, and no one will help you. You made the mess, you can clean it up… NOW!"

"Bu-Bu-But mommy!"

"Clean it up Tama-Chan," Hunny sneered, his dark aura coming out. How did he look so cute and so dangerous at the same time?

"EEK!" Tamaki looked to his best friend for help and found another dark aura. Scared for his life he jumped into the air and when he came down, it was in the middle of the red puddle and after running on water for a couple seconds, he landed face first in paint.

Grabbing his brother and pulling him away from Haruhi, Kaoru whispered, "It looks like no matter who pulls the prank, Kyoya-senpai is always there to save her."

"And their getting even closer! How do we stop it?" Hikaru whispered back.

"I don't think we can." The younger twin had watched the natural host and the cool host as they stood there, and if he wasn't mistaken, the feelings were already there. Feeling someone watching him, he found Hunny smiling at him. Did the loli shota host know? The small giggle from the shorter man confirmed it and more. Kaoru had a feeling Hunny knew and wanted it to happen. Was there a way to stop the train wreck… uh love train?


End file.
